Dead and Gone
by helovestowrite
Summary: The aftermath of the battle between Pain and Naruto where the shinobi and Naruto become distant... could this be the end of Naruto? It's one-shot for now... will only turn this into a story if requested.


**A Man Is An Island**

This is dedication due to the Manga Chapter 437 and the repercussions that it will have on Naruto's psyche and the rest of the surviving shinobi. Some rumored deaths also said in case of Hinata and Tsunade. I am glad I'm not Kishimoto due to the NaruHina fan club or future NaruSasu fan club. Sure Kishimoto has millions of dollars due to the copyrighting of Naruto but he doesn't have happiness does he? Well anyways I'm either going to make this a one-shot or a story based on the reactions of the reviewers.

This is just my opinions so please no flames, constructive criticism welcomed, and just enjoy this ...

* * *

The medic room stood silent as it felt from silent tears of Ten-Ten, Neji and Lee who all shed tears for different reasons. Kiba Inuzuka and Yuuhi Kurenai stood beside the young girl part of Team 10 for different reasons crying their hearts out. Sakura Haruno was on the side being comforted after her sensei and the girl who she thought as an older sister were dead.

Then there was Naruto Uzumaki, frozen and his eyes looking like he was still in a delusion, hoping this was all a horrible genjutsu that at any moment he would wake up. Shivering from head to toe, the blond just looked at each and everyone one of his loved ones.

" Gone…they're gone…my fault." whispered the flabbergasted blond as he stared at his hands until Kiba stood up and punched Naruto right in the stomach with all his might as he looked down and snarled at the boy who was coughing from the punch.

" You…this is your fault you stupid asshole if it weren't for Hinata's devotion to you she wouldn't have been dead. You didn't care about her, all you ever talked about was Sakura this or that when Hinata loved you. Screw you stupid bastard." growled at the boy who clutched his stomach but Kiba was about to kick Naruto before Shika and Chouji stepped in and grabbed a hold of Kiba.

" Stop being troublesome Kiba, Naruto's hurting about this as much as you are." Shika tried to explain as Kiba struggled to get out of their grips.

" Naruto whatever you did to piss of those guys, you deserved to get punished not them. It's your fault they died, it's all your fault." cried the dog nin as he Shika and Chouji just stood shocked that Kiba would charge Naruto with such heinous activities.

" Yosh that is most unyouthful Kiba-san, Naruto-kun had nothing to do…"

Neji stood up with a scowl and nodded at Kiba… " He's right, this was all because that Pain wanted you from what I've been informed. Because of you Hinata-sama died and for that the Hyuuga family will never forgive you." coldly glared Neji as he walked out with Ten-Ten also giving a glare at the blond who looked up at her before Kiba walked out too with his hands in his pockets.

Kurenai pulled herself out of her tears and walked towards the blonde, each shinobi in the room looking on in silence before Naruto looked up from his knees to get a slap in the face.

" I've been able to forgive most in my life that have wronged me but you Naruto is someone I will never forgive as long as I live. It's because of you I lost my husband and a girl who I thought of as a daughter and you took them away because of you and your demon." said Kurenai as the other shinobi just stared wide eyed at the scene before she walked out with Ino and Sakura both going to help Kurenai before she did something stupid.

Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee just sadly stared at Naruto who just looked even more hurt than possible and they all patted him on the back with the " I'm sorry for your loss" and they walked out.

Naruto just walked away from the room, eyes so weary, walking slowly and silently as he just stared at his feet not noticing two shadow figures who had just overheard the whole thing.

" This is a most sad day for our village but luckily Danzo and his men were killed huh Anko?" asked Ibiki as he noticed Anko looked disappointment.

" What's wrong Anko-san?" asked the Head of the Interrogation Department.

" I can't believe Kurenai-chan would do that, kicking the kid while he's down, I mean I know the girl meant a great deal for her but damn that was downright cold."

" I know Anko-san, Naruto must truly be suffering right now, it's been a tough month for the young man." sadly said Ibiki.

" So who's going to be the new Hokage?" asked Anko.

" I guess the villagers and the remaining shinobi will have to vote on it I suppose." sighed the bald man as he lit up a cigarette and shook his head.

" This job never gets easy."

Meanwhile with Naruto…

He let them down, he wasn't strong enough to save them. Was this the feeling Sasuke got when his family was slaughtered? Maybe he and Sasuke had a lot more in common when first thought. The boy clenched his fist and slammed it to the wall over and over again, as it started to bleed from the contact but he didn't care he kept it up until he grew tired and stared at the wall until Naruto came to the conclusion of one thing.

It didn't matter anymore, Naruto didn't want to be a part of this anymore. If he was going to take down the last Akatsuki members which Pain blabbered about was Suugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Kisame, and both Uchiha pieces of crap he was going to do it alone even if it meant letting the fox take over once and for all and slaughtering all those responsible for the start of this war that only lead to the death of his close family. Even Sasuke was no longer safe from putting a kunai through his heart or head.

So packing the little stuff he had like kunais and bandages, Naruto started to pour oil on the floor and all over his room and then used a match to drop on the floor and it lit up everything of his past, whether it be the pictures of becoming Hokage or the picture of Team Seven, Naruto just walked out but not before he used a simple Mizurappa that he took from the psychotic Pain and put out the fire and took off his headband and placed it in the middle of the room and closed the door.

He wouldn't look back, he would head out and figure out whether he still had it in him in helping others if he still believed in everything that he had told so many like never giving up. The concept now seemed so stupid, so delusional that Naruto chuckled when he was young, naive , stupidity and now saw the world like so many did. Heartless, cold and brutal and maybe the jinchuuriki would have to change in order to survive and just grabbed his things and walked away not regretting his decision as the tears began to fall shining from the light of the moon as they slowly splashed to the ground leaving a trace of Naruto's last time he ever would feel anything.

With Iruka…

He along the others were having a hard time to hear about all four of the shin obi's deaths and knew that Naruto was struck the hardest and needed as much compassion as possible. As he neared the apartment he saw that the glass was shattered from the apartment of Naruto's and quickly ran to his room.

As soon as Iruka knocked down the door he looked everywhere for the blond, from his room to the bathroom and sweated wondering if Naruto could have committed sepukku but that idea was squashed as he saw the headband.

" Naruto…" Iruka dramatically proclaimed as the wind blew from the shattered window, a symbol for his shattered dreams and belief that were crushed by the world. The scarred faced man grabbed the head band and walked out the door as he looked up into the stars and prayed that Naruto would come back one day as he went to gather the jounin, Anbu and the boy's friends to tell them more sad news. Konohamaru would be crying later tonight and so would he.

End of the one-shot…tell me what you think? Should I leave it alone or should I continue… and sorry to be harsh on the blonde but that's how I feel the entire group would respond. Poor Naruto, he's really starting to lose everything thanks to one bitter old Akatsuki members.


End file.
